My BlackHaired Beauties
by Yashamigami
Summary: Implied yaoi and sex. One-shot. They were different, but they had one thing in common...my fetish. Kurama POV


My Black-Haired Beauties

I know I haven't done alot of stories. Why? I have alot in my brain, but they always suckass in words.One-shot yeah done.

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH. no duh

* * *

I could say it was a fetish. Why, I don't know. I just suppose it was. I mean all of them had black hair; every single one of them. I should blame you, though I just can't. Who was the first? I'm sure you remember him well…our betrayer…our first…our weakest. We met him once more not too long ago. Blinded by our hands wasn't he? I remember his eyes very well, before they stayed forever closed, they were a gorgeous black. They were much prettier when he was underneath us though. Our goat was foolish wasn't he? He could've had his sight and us but no he had to have his revenge. Though we could be ruling part of Makai with him; blasted. He was too innocent, too easily manipulated. He fell for it and he regretted it. We thought that goat how to make us moan. We made him cry out more though did we not? He was load and everyone heard. I didn't care he didn't even know. It's a shame that we had to do that to him but he moved on.

We moved on though too, didn't we? He was our best friend before our lover. He was our little fallen one right? Remember his silken black feathers wrapped around us? He was the first who defeated us and he got us addicted to that defeat now didn't he? Our fallen one…was one of our darkest ones and one of the hardest to strip. Our fingers are tingling, they still remember how. At his wrists were the knots, loosen those and you could see his arms unrestrained. He never liked buttons which made things so much faster. Just a slice with our nails and the navy vest would expose his bronze skin. He would smile down at us when we did that; his silken locks, finally released from that blue band and hat, created a veil so even if some did peak, they couldn't see who it was. His belt was easy to remove and once that was gone that white sash went with it. All that was left were his form fitting pants. Those were always last he refused to let us take it off until he had pulled us free from our clothes. Only then would he let us slip them off…only then would he truly have control over us.

Then there was him, he was so sadistic. But he still knew how to arouse me. His touch it was…so dangerous, so venomous, and so powerful. For a few times we feared him, his violet bore in ours. Then one night, just that one night, we let him have us didn't we? He wasted no time in getting started, not that there was much to get rid of. His coat was simply tossed off, his pants…well we couldn't wait now could we? Tore them to pieces not that he minded too much. He let us remove the final piece remember? Gladly he remained a raven and not a damned blonde. He didn't let us go without some pain now did he? He had it hidden, he had it master, and he had used it well. A whip was our trade mark wasn't it? The way his used it…it struck so hard it ripped through. How long did we scream like that? The whole time I believe. He didn't stop his roughness there. If we continued that for longer than we had had…we would've become addicted.

No he wasn't the strongest yet. Remember how we found him? It was just by chance, I had not even fully remembered you yet. But there he was…and we fought. He disappeared and then he asked me back. Those nights, at long last all those times we shared were rough done like demons. He never asked; he just snuck up behind us when it was just us alone. He was silent I was loud. It only took one slash the blade just barely cutting our bud. He pushed them off then pushed us down already ready. They were always fast, it was always about speed. Though that's why I was always tired, it took so long to gain satisfaction. He always left many times though. The only sign of affection in those rubies he calls eyes.

Our new prey is right here on top of us. He's pretty isn't he? He's not forceful, he's not fast, he's not big, he's not inexperienced, and he isn't one of us. He's just experimenting. Though that's alright; he'll come back many times. That girl can't satisfy his needs like we can, now can she? His hair isn't slick anymore, his bangs have finally appeared. Those chestnut eyes during the time didn't open he just yelled and moaned. He's a nice kisser I suppose and undressing each other was fairly simple. The schools here all have the uniforms built the same. It was almost like undressing our self. I wish his darker side came out as well. It could have been rougher, we both know that. If only he didn't prepare us, but he's so human I suppose he just thinks pain can't be pleasurable.

My other…we need to find another black-haired beauty soon. Perhaps we could use tricks like in the olden days. Using our bait they come so easily. Where would be best? I agree, so it's decided. We will go clubbing and dance our dance many times over and over. Why do we do this my other? Ah yes that's right. We do this because black is our reflection, and we love our reflections. It's red, green, yellow, silver, and black. Isn't black just beautiful my other?

* * *

Review. Say anything because I really don't care. 


End file.
